The Lion King: The Entire Story
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: What happened when Simba ran away, how did his life turn out? What happened to the pride lands once he left? All your questions will be answered in this story! Sucky summary but much better story! Please R&R!


The Lion King: The entire story

Chapter 1

**This is the very first time I've wrote a fanfic about The Lion King! Please read and review and tell me if I'm doing it justice! Anyway this story will be about Simba's entire life! I'll also write about how it was for the others when Scar was ruling, I've always been curious to what happened during the time Simba disappeared, I also wanted to know how Nala was feeling. Anyway on with the story!**

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

The sun slowly set in the horizon, the sky was black with a tinge of blood red, there was also the golden glow that came from the sun.

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

A rhino slowly lifts up its head; it stares into the golden sun. Antelope stopped eating the long grass to watch the sun rise, some Meerkat scurried out of their homes and sat on their hind legs, they studied the sun carefully. A lone Cheetah pricked up her ears as the sun shined against the grass below her, her tail twitched calmly at the sight. Some birds flew high in the golden sky, others walked out from the water after eating some of the delicious fish.

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama  
Siyo Nqoba  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal (x5)_

Prey and predators alike walked together to the same place, even small creatures like ants walked along the tree branches and climbed onto the animals. Small birds who had flown for miles just for this day lazily landed onto the elephants tusks, the elephants let them seeing as they were all at peace on this day._  
__  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)__  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)__ (x1)_

A baby giraffe shakily walked alongside her mother, it craned its neck out from under the older giraffe's shadow and looked out at the sun.

_From __the day__ we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, __step__ into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

There was a giant rock towering over everything else, it was amazing. This was Pride rock, home to the king and queen. This is where everyone was heading; it was the prince's coronation!

Animals came from each direction, over the hills and then taking their place below the mighty pride rock. The ledge is where everyone could see the prince once he was prepared.

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

The great lion king stood at the very edge and looked out at all the animals coming each way, Zazu his majordomo flew through the crowds of animals and landed at his paws. He bowed before the king and the king nodded with a smile, the animals began to separate through the middle allowing an elderly baboon to walk through.

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

The old baboon climbed up the many rocks before greeting the king at the top, they both smiled at each other before embracing each other in a hug. The king led him to the queen who held baby lion cub in her arms, the baboon smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

The baby lion cub lifted its head, curious to what its mother was looking at. Once it saw the baboon it laid onto its back and stared at him, Rafiki the baboon smiled at him and shook his stick above the lion cub's head. The lion cub was interested in the fruit tied to the end of the stick; it was like a giant rattle so the cub extended a small claw and swiped at it. The baboon pulled it out of reach and the king smiled at the queen, she did the same.

Rafiki broke the fruit above his head and scraped the paint like insides out; he used his thumb to drag the mixture across the cub's head, the cub now had a red streak going across its head. Rafiki picked up some sand that lay on the floor and sprinkled it on the cub's head; this caused the cub to sneeze. The king nuzzled the queen happily and she purred at this, once the cub was ready Rafiki picked him up and walked up the narrow ledge.

Once he was there he held the cub up with pride, the clouds separated which let a big ray of sunshine beam down on the cub. All the animals yipped, howled, chirped, you name it, the cub looked down at them all. They all bowed before the prince, the future king.

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

A small mouse crawled out of its home, a small hole in a wall. It sniffed the air before jumping away, it didn't get very far as a giant lion's paw came down on it. The light brown lion's paw lifted up and revealed the mouse; it was basically dangling by its tail before it climbed up onto the lion's claws.

The lion had a black mane with a long, sly face. Its bright green eyes examined the mouse carefully as it ran over his sharp black claws; he would catch it every time it tried to jump off of his claws. He wasn't a necessarily strong lion but he did have the brains, across his left eye there was a scar.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he said to the mouse "You see I shall never be king, you will never see the light of another day!" after letting the mouse run about his paw for a while he dangled it above his open mouth.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" said Zazu who had just entered the lion's den, the lion sighed and looked at him.

"What do you want?" he sighed, he placed his paw down therefore trapping the mouse.

"I'm here to announce that king Mufasa is on his way" As he said Mufasa he bowed, his facial features turned sterner.

"So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!" As he said this the mouse quickly squirmed out of the lion's paw and disappeared into its home again.

"Oh, now look, Zazu. You made me lose my lunch" The lion said watching the mouse scurry off.

"Ha, you'll lose more than that when the king's through with you!" The hornbill stated rather amusedly.

"He's madder than a hippo with a hernia!" Zazu said folding his feathery arms over his chest and avoiding eye contact with the lion.

"Ooooh, I quiver with _fear_!" the lion hissed, Zazu begins to back up but the lion follows.

"Now, Scar! Don't look at me that way!" Zazu begins to panic as Scar smiles slyly at him and brings his arms around him like walls.

Zazu starts to fly towards the exit to the den "HELP!" he manages to scream before Scar traps him in his mouth.

"Scar!" Mufasa says sternly, Scar turns towards the king.

"Drop him" is all Mufasa has to say before Zazu's beak squeezes out of Scar's mouth.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty!" he says relieved, Scar sucks his beak back in his mouth before spitting him out. Zazu lands on the floor in a big slobbery mess, he looks in disgust at the saliva dripping off of his wings.

"Why, isn't it my big brother!" Scar walks under Mufasa's chin forcing him to lift it up "descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" Scar walks away to the back wall, obviously trying to make his big brother mad.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba!" Mufasa said studying his little brother.

"That was today!" Scar said trying to act surprised "ooooh, simply awful!" he said before reaching up the way and scraping it with his sharp claws. This caused a large screeching sound to echo through the den, Zazu clenched his teeth together as the sound travelled through his ears.

Scar studied his claws "must have slipped my mind" he said dismissively, as if he didn't really care.

"Yes, well. Slippery as your mind is" Zazu stepped out from protection under Mufasa's legs "as the king's brother you should have been first in line!" Zazu was now flying in front of Scar's face. Scar simply chomped his teeth together; this had Zazu fleeing under Mufasa.

"I was first in line!" Zazu looked out from behind Mufasa's leg; Scar brought his face close to his which had Zazu hiding again.

"Until the little hairball was born!" Scar finished, Mufasa brought his face down close to Scar's.

"That hairball is my son, and your future king" both of the lions stood up properly, Mufasa flashed his sharp white teeth at his brother.

"Oh, I shall practise my curtsy" Scar said sarcastically before walking away from Mufasa.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!" Mufasa growled, Scar looked back at him.

"Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me!" Scar stated simply, something snapped inside Mufasa. He roared before leaping in front of Scar, he basically pressed his face up against his.

"Is that a challenge?" Mufasa roared, Scar snorted.

"Temper, temper! I wouldn't dream of challenging you!" Scar said while rolling his eyes, Zazu tutted.

"Pity, why not?" Zazu said rather disappointedly, Scar brought his face close to Zazu's once more.

"Well as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength!" he spat; he brought his head up to face Mufasa. "I'm afraid that I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool!" with that Scar bounded off out of the den and out onto the long grass. Mufasa and Zazu watched him go with sour expressions on their faces; they didn't know why he was so upset about not being the king.

Zazu sighed "There's one in every family, sire! Two in mine and they always seem to ruin special occasions!" Zazu said as he flew up and sat on Mufasa's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with him!" Mufasa sighed, Zazu smiled to himself.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug!" Zazu stated, Mufasa smiled.

"Zazu!" he laughed, Zazu joined him. They both began to make their way towards Pride rock while laughing at Zazu's joke.

"And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him!" Zazu laughed, Mufasa laughed too as they walked up the stone steps to the den.

Dark clouds swept over The Pride Land that night, the clouds painted the sky black. They burst open and small rain drops poured out of them; it was the prince's first time of seeing rain! He watched it bounce off the ground and then slowly drifted off to sleep; Sarabi kept him warm and smiled down at him. Soon enough he would be a lot bigger and she wouldn't be able to hold him like this, she decided to treasure this moment by licking her cub's head and falling asleep.

**Well, there's the first chapter! Like I said please read and review and I'll try to update as soon as possible! I hope you have all enjoyed reading it and the next chapter will have cub Simba in it rather than baby cub Simba :D**


End file.
